Amor Prohibido En el Anochecer
by Sofiih Cullen Lautner Black
Summary: ¿Qué pasara con el amor de Jacob y Reneesme?, ¿Quien es el espía?, ¿Podrá sobrevivir el amor, si alguien o algunos se entrometen?, y lo mas importante de todo, ¿Qué pasara cuando Nessie se entere de una oscura verdad del pasado?
1. Prefacio

Esta es la primera novela que escribo, como ya mencione en mi perfil me encanta la pareja de Jacob & Reneesme, por eso me dieron ganas de hacer una historia sobre ellos, espero que les gustes, & dejen reviews (: Les aviso que tendrá una secuela. _La Mayoría de los_ _personajes de este fan fiction, pertenecen a nuestra querida SM_ _, por lo tanto los derecho son de ella, pero algunos personajes fueron inventados por mi. _**Debo recalcar que tengo más de 30 capítulos terminados****, si alguien deja algún review subiere dos capítulos cada día****, ya casi termino la historia.**_  
_

* * *

¿Porque a mi?, yo no quería esto, por su culpa ahora nos persiguen, van a venir aunque el lo quiera negar, solamente es un mentiroso, no entiendo como ella le cree y se dice ser de los buenos, el es un espía. Mi amor, es el único que me entiende, el único que me escucha, tal vez el tenga razón no tengo nada de que preocuparme, pero como le diré a mi familia, que un espía me ha seguido todo este tiempo?, no puedo, ellos comenzarían la guerra de nuevo, solamente han pasado siete años de mi nacimiento, yo no quiero volver a pasar por eso, no otra vez.


	2. Pesadilla

Todo estaba tan tranquilo aquí adentro, muy pacifico y profundo, y creo que húmedo, ¡OH! parece que todavía no he nacido. Mi madre me quiere demasiado, pero parece que mi padre no, ¿porque?, yo no le hecho nada, yo no le quiero hacer daño es que simplemente no puedo controlarme, mis instintos me obligan, me llaman a hacerlo.

-Bella, entiende tenemos que ¡sacarte esa cosa! dijo Edward, mi futuro padre.

-No ¡entiende tu Edward! este bebe es lo que mas ¡quiero en el mundo!

-¿lo que mas quieres?

- ¡a parte de ti!, son las dos personas sin las que no pudiera seguir viviendo, sin que estuvieran a mi lado.

-Bella, por favor entiende, ese mounstro te va a ¡matar!

- no es ningún mounstro es mi ¡hijo!

-esa cosa no es tu hijo, es algo que nunca debió ocurrir, si yo hubiera sabido que las humanas podían dar un hijo de alguien como yo...nunca habría pasado, lo que hicimos.

-a caso ¿te arrepientes, de todos los momentos, que vivimos en la isla?

-si, eso creo.

-Pues nadie me va arrebatar mi hijo, ¡Edward! nadie, ¡si ni quiera tú!

-pues bien no me dejas opción. Bella se fue alejando lentamente, hacia atrás hasta llegar al lado de la escalera, en esos momentos, bella le temía a su propia vida, a su amor, a su todo.

-¿que me vas hacer? Preguntó, muy asustada.

-no me dejaste ninguna opción, intente razonar contigo. Dijo entre un susurro, que apenas pudo captar bella, se le estaban cayendo las lagrimas.

-no lo puedo creer.

-Carlisle. Grito Edward.

De pronto, Carlisle apareció con un pañuelo y se lo puso a bella en la boca y nariz, impidiéndole respirar, mi mama lucho y se esforzó, para nada, cayo al suelo como si se estuviera derritiendo, Edward la subió a una camilla mientras Carlisle estaba sacando algunos implementos quirúrgicos.

-no va a morir ¿o si?

-si te refieres a Bella no, pero tu hijo si.

-eso ya lo se.

-¿hijo estas seguro de esto?

-¡claro, no voy a permitir que ella muera, a causa de esa cosa! ¿Cosa?, acaso ¿yo era una cosa?, tengo

Tengo sentimientos. Pensé.

-deberías pensarlo, hijo.

-¡no! ya no queda otra salida.

-estas seguro, que cuando Bella despierte, ¿te va a perdonar lo que le hiciste?

-no lo se, pero me pienso arriesgar.

-muy bien, entonces empecemos. La ultima imagen de esta pesadilla era la de Carlisle con un cuchillo en la mano y una cara de tristeza muy profunda. Justo en ese momento desperté.


	3. Luna Brillante y Una Noche de Ensueño

Me desperté jadeando, por dios que sueño tan horrible. Que raro ni Edward ni Bella, están aquí, siempre que tengo una pesadilla mi padre le dice a mi mamá, para que me tranquilice.

Seguro fueron de caza. Pensé.

Estuve en mi amplia cama cinco minutos, y me levante a correr las cortinas, era de noche, una bella noche, las flores se veían hermosas a la luz de la luna. Abrí las ventanas y un olor a distintas rosas invadió mi cuarto, olía simplemente delicioso, es tan genial tener todos los sentidos agudos en especial el olfato. Fui a mi armario y me puse un largo vestido blanco, simple, pero muy hermoso a la vez, lo escogió Alice y en cuanto lo vi, me enamore de el.

Salí al el pequeño jardín de Bella, los peces del estanque nadaban muy felices, me senté en la orilla y toque con las puntas de mis dedos el agua, todos se acercaron a mi de inmediato, si esto lo hubiera echo algún otro Cullen seguro que se esconden. Después de unos diez minutos, decidí ir a correr por el bosque, seguro que mis padres llegarían al amanecer.

Correr, es lo mejor de este mundo, corriendo me siento libre puedo hacer lo que yo quiera, corrí hasta llegar a un lago, que justo al medio lo iluminaba una brillante y hermosa luna llena, sin pensarlo me tire al agua, todo estaba tan perfecto, excepto por una cosa no tenía a nadie que me acompañara, al único que quisiera es a Jacob.

Nade media hora y al salirme sentí a alguien.

-¿quien anda ahí? Pregunte.

-¿Nessie? ¿Que haces a estas horas aquí?

-¿Jacob?

-si soy yo.

-donde estas no te veo.

-detrás tuyo.

Gire muy lentamente y ahí estaba el, con su hermoso y esculpido pecho descubierto y con unos shorts. Se ve tan hermoso en la noche.

-solo decidí, salir a caminar y respirar a solas un momento.

-ah, ¿Bella y Edward no están cierto?

¡Como era posible! acaso ¿el también lee los pensamientos?

-si así es, ¿no le vas a decir o si?

-claro que no, nunca te traicionaría.

-bien pues porque si se enteran me matan, y yo te mato.

- lo dudo. Se río muy fuerte, eso me molesto un poco, yo tengo fuerza no tanto como mi papá o Emmet pero como una vampira normal.

-¿lo dudas? pues bien empecemos. le dije y me tire sobre el, pero el rápidamente ,tomo mi mano y me levanto en el aire, me estaba doliendo un poco.

-ves no estoy ni en forma de lobo y te gane. Gruñí

-¿te rindes pequeñita?

-esta bien me rindo.

-quieres caminar un rato? me pregunto Jacob.

-claro, eso es lo que estaba haciendo, antes que llegaras.

Caminamos por un largo sendero, lleno de árboles muy verdes, claro esto era Forks es imposible que allá otro color que no sea verde o blanco. Pasear con Jacob a la luz de la luna, me estaba resultando muy agradable.

-vas a venir mañana?, bueno mas bien hoy. Mire mi reloj y eran las 2 de la madrugada.

- no lo se, tal vez.

-ven, siempre eres bienvenido en nuestra casa.

-yo no diría que siempre, Rosalie siempre me quiere matar, a Alice no le gusta que yo este porque no puede ver nada. lo interrumpí.

-a mi tampoco me puede ver.

-bueno como sea, prefiero que tu vallas a la Push.

-no puedo recuerda el tratado.

Maldito tratado, no sirve para nada! ahora los lobos y los Cullen somos amigos, pero aun así dicen que es mejor no romper el maldito tratado.

Al diablo con el pacto. Pensé.

-ah, de verdad.

-bueno vas a venir o no?, Bella se alegra al verte, y yo también, no importa lo que diga mi familia y tu también sabes que Carlisle y Esme te tienen mucho aprecio.

-me convenciste, voy a ir.

-que bien. y una larga sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro.

-bueno Nessie, ya es hora que vallas a tu casa, bella y Edward pueden llegar en cualquier momento.

-no lo creo, de seguro van a llegar al amanecer, necesitan...tiempo a solas, ya sabes.

-OH. Hizo un gesto de repugnancia.

-si. Los dos nos reímos muy fuerte.

Ya eran las cuatro de la madrugada cuando le dije a Jacob.

-ya es tarde, me tengo que ir.

-yo también, adiós Nessie. Me tomo la mano y me dio un fuerte abrazo. Se fue corriendo hacia la dirección contraria de mi casa.

-adiós. Dije entre un susurro, al parecer no me escucho.

Me fui de aquel, hermoso lugar corriendo, cuando llegue a mi casa, tome el olor del aire, y del suelo, para saber si habían llegado y no como lo pensé ellos todavía no llegaban. abrí la puerta de mi casa, tome un poco de agua de la cocina y me fui a dormir, es increíble que no tuviera sueño , por lo general yo soy muy dormilona.


End file.
